User talk:DavidBeall
Welcome! Hi DavidBeall -- we are excited to have Los Angeles Homeless Resource Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Los Angeles Homeless Resource Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi David. It's nice to see a sister site to SFHomeless. Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 09:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Interested Hi David, My name is Brian. I was wondering if you're the person (or one of them) in charge of this wiki. It might be useful for providers if we're able to get all the information in LA County. I might be interested in contributing. I'm still learning a bit about Wiki and stuff. Thank you, Brian ----------- Hi Brian, I am one of the administrators, but the wiki is suppose to be community run and operated, and admins only help protect the site from misuse. I'm not sure what you mean by all LA county, but we aspire to list every agency that might serve the homeless and/or needy within LA county. If an agency isn't listed that fits that definition, then it can be added using the ADD RESOURCE feature. Please review the training videos and documentation for more on that, or contact me with questions. Thanks! David Clinic Name change Hello, My name is Ramon Gallegos and I am the Community Outreach worker at the Saban Free Clinic. I am contacting you today to inform you that we The Saban Free Clinic or also know as The Los Angeles Free Clinic will be undergoing a name change. We will be known as of August 1st as Saban Community Clinic, although the free part is being taken away it does not mean we have changed our price on services. Most of our services will remain free and at low cost to the community. We hope that you may be able to change any directory that may have us listed as The Saban Free Clinic. If you have any questions feel free to contact me at any time. and our wesite is sabancommunityclinic.org Thank you, Ramon Gallegos sr,david beall le escribo para saludarlo soy un homless y nesecito su ayuda paran encontrar donde estar mientras consigo trabajo si usted oudiera ayudarme se lo agradeceria soy residentem legal atte, su amigo agustin u vizcarra mi correo es calafia.instrumentos@hotmail.com Wikia.org Hi again, David - same question here as for SFHomeless - would you mind if I updated the wordmark on LAHomeless to: I don't oversee the LA Homeless wiki. Could you contact Mark Casanova? p.s. When you do be sure to add that you're Wikia staff. I'm not sure how much contact they have with Wikia and may not understand the request. Thanks! 18:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Will do! Thanks, David. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 15:26, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi again, David. I haven't heard back from Mark and see he hasn't been active here since June, 2014. Barring any objections from you (the only active admin here), I'd like to go ahead and update the wordmark Friday. Thanks again - Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 15:14, October 12, 2016 (UTC)